Football With Greta
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson and Nick watch a football game with baby Greta. How will she like the game?


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI**.

 **I wanted to post a new Jackson and Nick story in time for the new MacGyver!**

 **Since one of my first Jackson stories, Jackson's Other Uncle, had Jackson and Nick watching a football game together, I thought it would be cool to see them watch or play football with baby Greta. So here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and please review!**

Jackson Sanders loved watching football with his Uncle Nick. So one afternoon, while Greg and Morgan were at the lab finishing a case, the little boy and his baby sister Greta were at Nick's house getting ready to watch a college football game.

Greta slowly woke up in her car seat and gave her brother a sleepy smile. "I'm glad you woke up, Greta. Cause you can watch the game with me and Uncle Nicky!" Jackson tickled Greta's foot.

Nick smiled at the two kids he adored. "You think she's ready to watch football with us, big guy?"

"Yeah!"

Nick couldn't help but smile as Jackson explained football to his baby sister. Greta gazed at Jackson as he tried to explain the game. Nick gently took Greta out of her carrier. "You know, one of these days, you're going to be playing football with your big brother, sweetie." Greta grabbed Nick's nose.

Jackson giggled. "That means she likes you, Uncle Nicky!"

"Aw," Nick said with a soft laugh. "I like you too, Greta. And I like you, big guy."

The game began, and Jackson and Nick cheered for their favorite team. Greta smiled when her brother cheered.

When their favorite team scored a touchdown, Nick and Jackson cheered. Greta thought it was the funniest thing she'd ever seen and giggled.

"Greta, you like the game?" Jackson asked.

The team scored another touchdown and Greta laughed as Jackson cheered. Nick laughed as Jackson and Greta's laughter filled the house.

Greta watched as Nick and Jackson cheered. When the other team scored, Nick and Jackson groaned. "Come on!" Nick said.

"You can do it!" Jackson shouted at the television.

Greta didn't understand why they were shouting or anything about football. She just thought it was funny, and laughed as her brother and uncle yelled.

Nick smiled as Greta laughed. "You think that's funny, pretty girl?" He lifted Greta onto his lap. "You're supposed to cheer for our team," he said as he tickled Greta's tummy. Once again, her laughter filled the room.

Jackson giggled and tickled Greta's feet. "What's so funny?"

Nick smiled warmly at Jackson and his sister. "I think she just likes being with her brother, big guy. Don't you?" Nick asked Greta. The baby girl smiled and reached for Jackson.

"Aw," Jackson said as he pulled Greta onto his lap. "I like being with you, Greta." Jackson hugged his sister.

"You've got a cool brother, Greta," Nick said as he rubbed Greta's head.

Jackson smiled. "Thanks, Uncle Nicky! And Greta's cool, too. Did you know she can sit up by herself now?"

"She can? Wow," Nick said with a warm smile.

Greta smiled at Jackson and Nick, just soaking up the attention. "Aah!" She squeaked to Nick.

"You want to see Uncle Nicky?" Jackson asked.

Nick smiled warmly. "I think she said she's got a cool brother."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! I can tell she loves you, big guy. See how she smiles at you?" Jackson smiled as Greta smiled and patted his hand. Nick chuckled softly. "That means she loves you, Jackson."

Jackson hugged his sister. "I love you, Greta." He pulled away and wrinkled his nose. "Even when you need your diaper changed!"

Nick couldn't help but laugh. "You want me to take care of that, Jackson?"

"I'll help!" Jackson got a diaper out of the diaper bag on the chair as Nick laid Greta on the blanket on the floor. Nick grimaced slightly as he took off the baby's diaper.

Jackson handed Nick a small package of wipes. "You'll need these. And she likes to be held when she's done."

"Okay," Nick whispered as he changed the baby. Jackson instructed Nick on how to change the diaper and told Greta everything was okay.

Jackson smiled as Nick finished changing Greta. "Wow, you're good at that, Uncle Nicky!"

Nick laughed softly. "Well, thanks. I'm a bit out of practice. Last time I changed a baby was a few years ago." He cuddled Greta and the baby girl touched Nick's lips. Nick gently kissed her finger.

The game resumed and Greta laughed when Nick and Jackson cheered. Nick had more fun playing with Jackson and Greta than he did watching the game.

Morgan and Greg arrived and smiled when they saw Nick and the kids cheering on the game. Greta smiled and cooed when she saw her mommy and daddy.

"Did you have fun, guys?" Morgan asked as she took Greta from Nick and held her close.

"Mama, Greta likes football!" Jackson happily said. "She cheered for everybody!"

Greg raised an eyebrow. "She did?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah, she liked when Jackson and I yelled at the TV," Nick said. "You thought that was funny, didn't you?" He asked as he rubbed Greta's back.

Jackson giggled. "Yeah, she laughed even when the other team scored."

Greg and Morgan laughed softly. "Well, it sounds like you had a great time," Morgan said.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "Oh, and I showed Uncle Nicky how to change her diaper!"

"You did?" Greg asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nick chuckled. "He supervised. Last time I changed a baby was when my nephew was a baby years ago." He grinned and leaned over to Jackson. "And Greta didn't pee on me like he did." Nick winked as Jackson laughed hysterically.

Morgan and Greg laughed. "Well, it sounds like you guys had fun," Morgan said.

Greg smiled at his great friend with his children. "Nick, thanks again for doing this. I'm sorry if we..."

"No, it's fine," Nick assured him. "Really! I had as much fun as they did."

"I like watching football with Uncle Nicky!" Jackson said.

"Aah!" Greta squeaked as if to say _me too!_

Nick hugged Jackson with one arm. "I tell you what...how about you guys stay for lunch and we can watch the rest of the game?"

Jackson smiled. "Yeah! Can we please?" Jackson asked Greg.

"Ooh!" Greta cooed as if to say _please!_

Greg and Morgan looked at everyone and smiled. "Sure," Morgan said.

Greg helped Nick make sandwiches and Morgan settled on the couch with the kids. Their favorite team won, but that wasn't what Nick, Morgan and Greg enjoyed most. Between Jackson and Nick cheering for their favorite team and Greta giggling every time her brother cheered and danced around when the team scored, everyone had a great time.

 **The End**


End file.
